Dangan Ronpa: Carousel of Endless Despair
by Celes Ludenberg
Summary: You would think that a school designed for only the best of the best would be a hopeful place... right? These 16 students, full of such potential should be out there, in the world, doing great things. They are such an inspiration. Or, in correct terms... they were an inspiration. Because when in despair, how do you know what people are capable of doing?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I decided that… I'm gonna do one of these. Yeah, I know… there are already SO many of these, but you know what? Screw it! I'm making my own! Yeah, I don't know where this is going to go, just warning you peeps, but I'll try my best! Oh and if you're wondering why my update times are super strange, I live somewhere…. over the rainbow… nah I live somewhere in a 12 hour difference to most people on this site (which are to say, most people I meet live in North America) so yeah! Urgh.. I meant to post this yesterday, but then stuff happened. Stuff happens a lot actually. Yeah.

All 14 spots are open. Yeah, 13… because even though I haven't made them yet, I will have a character and I've already saved spots for two peep's OC's. Actually, I have 2 OC's for DR and this one dude who I used in my OTHER story, but then I just threw him into a SYOC because… why not? Yeah, he got chucked out the window of Ilyme (my story) and flew away across the world with this pissed off expression and…. well I'm rambling aren't I?

Anywhooo, what I'm TRYING to get at, is there are 14 spots, my character hasn't been made yet, and the form is on my profile. Yup, there isn't any prologue here guys, sorry. But yeah, I update pretty quickly, like maybe every 3 days or so. I might join the school play again this year though, so at least like twice a week or something.

Well, enough of me and more of you! Send in those little characters for me to kill them! That's pretty sadistic, but oh well!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello! Yeah, I've gotten so many submissions, guys…. thanks so much! Argh, I didn't expect anyone to care at all, compared to everything else I've written this is the most response, I've ever got… and I haven't even written chapter one (well…not yet anyways… I'm going to soon!) so WOW guys ^w^. I've made my OC for this story, but I'm not going to tell you who they are. In fact, I'm not going to tell you until the end of the story. Yup… I'm evil. You can guess though, I might add some hints to who they are! Oh, and there's this thing I do, where I ask a question at the end of the chapter. Just a random little thing that's on my mind. You don't even need to read it, just there to… you know I don't even know why. **

**Enough with me! Let's get writing already!**

Kayna Mullican stood, bags in hand, staring wide eyed at the building in front of her. Smith Academy for Gifted Students, a school for the top of the top. Countless people had entered, just like Kayna was about to, and years later had become some of the most talented and well known people in their respective industries.

As for Kayna, she was the top in Parapsychology. Well… more like Super High School Level good.

That was the 'rating' the students had come with. The school would accept the best of people in different fields and title them 'Super High School Level…'something. Kayna wasn't exactly sure what she thought of that. Was it really fair to people who were good, but not the best? What if she wasn't good enough?

Shaking away her doubts, she turned towards the school, took and took a deep breath. Pulling out her headphones from her backpack, she popped them in her ear, the first song playing. It was by Get Scared *, and it helped her calm a bit.

"Okay… here we go…"

Kayna stepped into the school.

Then she promptly passed out.

/

A blonde haired, green eyed teen rolled his eyes. His name was Ib Mathiasen, a talented rescuer and he was super annoyed.

Why? He had been waiting for at least 10 minutes in a queue, just to buy a stupid cookie! Yeah, school started in 45 minutes, but the shop was pretty near and he was starving! Okay… so maybe he had eaten an hour ago, but still!

Finally, the incompetent cashier took Ib's money and handed him the change and receipt. Stuffing the cookie in his pocket, he dashed out of the store, and hopped on his bike, making sure his bag was put firmly on the back so it wouldn't fall of.

Ib was on his way to his new school, Smith Academy. It was a strange place, but in his opinion it was super cool! He had been accepted as Super High School Level Rescuer, and was super excited to meet the others.

Parking his bike outside (he'd move it later) Ib grabbed his bag and rushed inside.

When everything began to spin, his mind only read one thing.

"Dammit! I didn't get to eat my cookie!"

/

When Raspberry Himiko came to, she was sitting on a desk in a very, very unfamiliar classroom. Thoughts rushed to her head immediately, thinking the worst. What if she had been kidnapped?

Telling herself to calm down-there was nothing like that happening, it wasn't logical- the mathematician began to asses her surroundings.

She was lying in what she had originally thought was a normal classroom. However, looking more carefully, she could tell it wasn't. First of all, there were steel plates in the place of where normal windows would be. Without even trying, Raspberry could tell that trying to turn any of the bolts would be to no avail. The other problem was that there seemed to be cameras in the class, surveillance ones. They were watching her, as she could tell by the lens following her.

What did they want?

It seemed that the second that question flittered past her mind, it was answered, in the form of a paper on the ground.

_Dear Students_

_Meet up at 8:00 in the assembly hall for an entrance assembly. You have time, so don't be late. From here on out, your lives will changed forever. See you later, you bastards!_

"How strange…" Raspberry murmured.

Wincing, a teenage boy rubbed his head. He had just woken to his head on a desk and a spitting headache. Where was he?

Falkner Jacob Lynski took a moment to look around at his surroundings. It was a strange place, that was for sure, but that was the least of his worries.

Out of everything he could remember, Falkner just couldn't seem to remember his past. Nothing, zero, zilch. There was one thing though… a dim memory. He had been accepted into Smith's Academy, a school well talked amongst the youth of today. How he got in? He didn't know either.

His mind was too jumbled with sleep and confusion, and staying it that strange, closed off class was making his head hurt, so he decided to step out, finding himself in a hall dimly lit with strange lights. This place was really starting to weird him out.

Walking around for a while, he came across a door. It was a large wooden one, almost like an entrance to a large area… like a gym or… an assembly hall! Falkner tried to turn the handle, but it was to no avail. It was locked.

"Weird…" he murmured to himself, before turning back the way he came.

It took a little while until he arrived at another set of doors. However, unlike the other one, this one had a clear label on it.

**Assembly Hall**

"I guess this is it…" he sighed, stepping in.

/

Paige Evans sighed and put down the leaflet that had been left on the table next to her. This definitely was a strange place, but it wasn't like it was the strangest place she'd ever been. Being Super High School Level Forensic Scientist, she had seen her fair share of strange crime scenes, but this was probably the strangest **situation** she'd ever been in. Yup, there was a difference.

Shrugging, she thought for a minute before leaving the class, skipping. Nothing was going to happen anyways, why worry? People always told her that it was strange of one with her profession to act like that, but she didn't care.

She wandered for a while, noting that while the lights were emitting very strange coloured light. Also, the hallway was dotted with other doors, like Paige's, making her think they were also like the ones she had been in.

Walking for a good 5 minutes, she finally came across a door, labelled as the assembly hall, making her believe it was.

"Hmm… might as well go in… maybe all the other's are there! Friends, here I come!"

***- Seriously, it's a really good band.**

**FINISHED! Yeah, it's short… but I'm tired and freaking out because I have Spanish tomorrow and I have NO FRIENDS in my class except this girl I really don't like… but she thinks I like her and I'm too scared to tell her I don't and ARGH! Nevermind… I'm done now. Howdcha like these guys… there'll be like… two more chappies of intros and then down to the good stuff. I'll write tomorrow, but it might not be up until the day after, cuz it's my friend's Bday tomorrow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BHAVS! **

**Anyways, I'm still looking for like 2 more guys, and then I'm done, so there is that. Also, I'll be picking a main character at the end of the intros so look out for that too! Pretty sure that's all I have to say… so bye!**

**Question Of The Day: Why is everyone so tall? I'm fourteen and I'm like 5 foot! It's not fair **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Omg, you peeps are so nice with all your reviews! Seriously, this is the most reviews I've gotten in just one chapter, I'm so happy! But really guys, here are a few more characters that have joined this awesome cast! I'm on a skype call while writing this and one of my friends is just spouting random facts. Seriously… who cares if a polar bear has a small ding-dong? He's an idiot.**

**Well, enjoy **

Evan Spina sighed to himself. He was utterly and absolutely lost.

It had been a while since he left the class he had woken up in. It was confusing, but he was sure that there was a logical conclusion as to where he was. There had to be!

Where had he been before? He though it was left, right and then left again? Or… was it right left and left.

It was hopeless! How on earth was he supposed to find his way to the hall now? He had exactly 15 minutes, according to the watch on his arm.

Maybe if he went back the way he came?

Cleaning out his googles that obstructed his blue eyes, he turned and walked out to find himself in a completely different hallway than the one that he had just came from. This one was lit in an eerie green light, not unlike the bright pink hall he had just emerged from.

The super high school level archaeologist ruffled his brown hair and groaned. He wasn't one to be in a bad temper, but this was a bit ridiculous. He's been wandering for at least a good 30 minutes.

Maybe he'd just get lucky?

In a way, that was part of his job wasn't it? He would have to be lucky to find the bones… so maybe he'd get lucky now?

Hopefully.

/

Katrina Boswell grinned to herself, taking in her surroundings. The dimly lit halls, the blocked off windows, the cameras… it was all part of a really interesting horror story.

It was brilliant!

Katrina was a girl that lived for horror and the strange. The Super High School Level Gypsy preferred the company of books and works of fiction to real people, and was very familiar with the weird.

She gazed around for a while, before turning to the hall on her left. It took a minute or two until she arrived at the hall, or what she thought was the hall…

Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed as she eyed the sign in-front of the hall.

**Assembly Hall**

She smiled, took a deep breath and stepped in.

This was going to be fun.

/

Daniel Ndiaye was the first in the assembly hall. He was alone, so he could drop the façade for just a second. He was really worried over meeting the others, he HAD to be cool! There wasn't an option… he just…

It wasn't like he really was the opposite of his act. Sure, at first he had been… but now it seemed that some of his other 'self' had rubbed off on him. Sometimes he wondered if there were two Daniels. The one he was when he was alone, and the other when he was socialising and preforming on stage.

The magician was pretty worried though, and not just over the fact that he was going to meet so many people… but the fact that this wasn't exactly an unusual place. His mind quickly moved to the worst, it would make sense to take such talented people and hold them for ransom. Not that their lives were more important than anyone else's… of course not! It just was logical, that's all.

Daniel shook his head. He was defending himself from himself, what was wrong with him?

Sighing, he took another look around. The room was large and empty, only a stage and podium were things of interest. But just as he was stepping to go and examine them closely, he heard footsteps approaching.

Let the act begin.

/

Matryona Polina Stepanova didn't wake up in a class. Of course, she wouldn't have known that that was the normality with the other students… not that the situation was any more normal, but still. Instead, she found herself in an empty bathroom stall.

Rubbing her head, she sat up, pushing brown locks out of her eyes. This was all very strange, and her mind immediately raced to the worst possible scenario. Could she have been….?

No, of course not! She couldn't be so stupid… that would never happen again. Ever!

The primadonna stepped out of the stall to find herself in a pale pink bathroom. The place looked like one of a typical school with the stalls and sinks. Had she found her way into the school then? She didn't really know… not yet.

It didn't take long for her to find the exit, and when she did she found herself in an empty hall, with no-one in sight. Where was she? What was going on?

Questions fell into place in her mind and she sighed. It didn't matter anyways, she'd be fine.

Looking around, the Russian girl decided to wander off to a promising looking hall. She should probably try to find someone else, and then maybe she could get out of that place. Hopefully another girl though.

But as she turned the corner, she found herself face-to-face to someone else.

And it wasn't a girl.

/

Raphael Turner growled and frowned at the metal wall that was keeping him from the outside of wherever he was. Raffie (as he preferred to be called) groaned and turned away, but not before giving the wall another death glare, as if it had done something bad to him.

Well actually it had! Due to his stubbornness, Raffie wouldn't admit it, but he had fallen off his chair in the process of waking up. And it hurt!

Rubbing his head, he used his other free hand to turn the knob on the door that was keeping him in the class. His eyes scanned the hall, before turning back.

"Nope… not going out*…" he said and turned back in. He had seen enough horror films to know that you weren't supposed to leave, otherwise you'd die. His best bet was to lock the door and stay inside. He bet that if there were other people who were in the same situation as him, they would all go out. Idiots.

The actor turned back to the door and for a split second contemplated going out,

"Still nope…"

Doing a quick scan of the room though, Raffie's eyes fell apon a piece of paper. Picking it up (though he was sure it was a trap), he read it once, and then again to comprehend what he had just read.

The letter told him to go to the meeting place, which was the 'hall' at 8:00, and according to the clock he had fifteen minutes. The thing that worried him though, was the 'or else…'

Raffie didn't like the sound of that either, and after a few minutes, he decided that he would leave… as stupid as it was.

Before going though, he turned back and looked at the wall, giving it a death glare.

"You WILL pay!"

/

***- I felt like it was boring that everyone did the same thing.**

**Sooo that's it! I know, I said this would be up yesterday, but my mom was having a dinner party and when there are like 16 ladies all making a freakishly large amount of noise, you can't concentrate. And then my friend Shanne was WHINING at me on a skype call, soo I WAS DISTRACTED OKAY!**

**But… really, sorry guys! I'll have one more of the introductions, and then it's ONTO THE GOOD STUFF! Yup, thanks again for all your reviews and I'll see you soon!**

**Question Of The Day: What is your least favourite bug? Mine is a centipede or millipede. They're just soo… EWWW all slimy and have so many legs. I was on a school trip, and there was a HUGE fat one. Like 30cm long! Eurgh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god… I am being so uncreative with these introductions! Wow… I'm so sorry guys, I just felt that every character needed a separate introduction and then I didn't know how to make them unique. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND THAT IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER! And I am sooo sorry if your character didn't get in. There were so many girls, I had to make some cuts! Sooo sorry! **

**Anyways, I'm going to get down to writing this now, so I hope you like the rest of our cast! **

A girl with dark brown hair woke to someone calling out. Sighing, and thinking it was her mother coming to wake her up, she sat up and was about to walk to her door when she noticed her unfamiliar surroundings.

Alexis May Reynard looked around, confused. How on earth had she gotten there? She was sure that she had just entered Smith's Academy for Gifted Students! This couldn's be Smith's, that didn't make any sense?!

Her foggy mind cleared by surprise, she look a sweep of her surrondings. It seemed to almost be like a prison! Nothing had happened…. Right?

She snapped back to reality by a voice calling out again. Turning to the left, she saw a girl there, next to her. Though the girl's appearance was quite frightening, Lex wasn't scared as she- being a paranormal investigator and all, was used to more frightening sights.

The girl looked quite frail, with dirty blonde hair and a dress with long white sleeves. She had a bandage around her eyes and was sitting in a wheelchair. Lex had to do a double take though, to make sure she wasn't dreaming and the girl was still real,

"Hello?" she replied,

"Oh, hello! Is someone there… I'm afraid I can't see?" the girl giggled,

"Yes, there is someone here. My name is Alexis Raynard, I'm Super High School Level Paranormal Investiga-" Lex began, but was cut off by the girl!

"Ohhh cool! I'm Marga Karoff, I'm a chess player!"

Slightly insulted, Lex sighed inwardly and looked at the girl carefully. How could a bind person be a chess player? Oh well…

"So, where are we?" Marga asked

"I have no clue…. But…." Lex trailed off, as her eyes caught on something.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just found a piece of paper that says we need to go to the assembly hall at 8:00. We have 15 minutes…"

"Ohhh! What are we waiting for… let's go!"

/

Michael Wrathe had been up for a while now… but he had no idea what to do.

First of all, he had woken up in some super weird classroom place, with no idea how he had gotten there, or why he was there in the first place. Then, having read the letter that had been placed on a nearby desk, he had decided to leave the strange class that he had been placed in to find this 'Hall' the letter was talking about.

The second he left his class though, he had no idea where to turn. The boy was staring blankly at the hall, feeling a bit like an idiot. There was no logical explaination to the Illusionist as to what had happened, he was supposed to be at Smith's… not **here**. Wherever 'here' was.

Deciding he was going to choose a random path and hope to get lucky, he turned to the left and began to walk down.

He was deep in thought. It was possible he had been kidnaped, but that didn't make any sense, because if he had been then he wouldn't have been able to leave his room. Maybe it was the school's way of introducing the students, though that meant that he had a pretty whacked up education system. Still, he didn't want to go home. He had agreed to go to Smith's and he was going to stay there.

Micheal had the rank of Super High School Level Illusionist, a talent he was pretty proud of. He loved his job, and was so glad he was going to do things with it. He was also excited to make friends, but the problem was he didn't really know how. He sighed…. he'd find a way. He always did anyways, he prided himself on his ability to get out of tight situations. Well, he had to… it was part of his job! Tricking people was his living.

But he'd make friends.

Hopefully.

/

Fiona Grey smiled to herself, wandering around the halls. In her opinion, the place was very interesting and she liked it a lot! Still, at the back of her mind, the girl knew something was wrong about her situation. Still, she tried to keep it at the back of her mind and focus on the bright side of things, for example… she was at Smith's!

Fiona had done some reading up on the school before coming. Located in Australia (though it wqs an international school), students from all the world dreamed of attending. Still, the place only accepted the top students, who would become very sucessful. The school was famous, and everyone who attended became almost 'stars'. Fiona counted as one too, being the Super High School Level Volleyball player. She was excited to meet all the new students and other 'Smithies'.

Still, it was weird that she had woken up in a classroom. Fiona wondered if it was some sort of some weird 'initiation' or something, but she brushed it off. This school was so famous, nothing bad could happen… right?

She had been told to go straight to the assembly hall, which is where she was headed right then. She wondered if the teachers were nice, she sure hoped so! It would be a real bummer if they weren't!

She pulled her blonde hair into a side ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled in the hope of making new friends. She was sure that everything was going to be perfect.

With a spring in her step, the SHSL Volleyball player smiled and turned the corner, completely oblivious to her fate.

/

Maybe that was a stupid idea.

Yup, it was a stupid idea.

Groaning, Katio rubbed his head and sat up. Why on earth had be attempted to break down that door? It was obviously not the assembly hall, so why bother? Gosh… he was such an idiot sometimes.

The boy shook his head and wandered off in the opposite direction. It was obviously not that way… he had just established that, so it would make sense for it to be in the other direction.

Katio wondered what the heck the school was doing. The Super High School Level Runner sighed and contemplated going back to where he had woken up, He couldn't seem to find anyone in these halls, so maybe he'd get lucky and run into…

"Hello?"

He turned around to see a short guy staring at him. He boy had spiky dyed blue hair with matching eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Hi?" Katio said, surprised he had predicted the outcome.

"Oh dude I'm so glad I found someone! I'm Ace Porter!"

Katio knew the boy. A stunstman, he had been well known in the teenage population. He had many female fans.

"Hi, I'm Katio Clark," he said with a smile. He felt a bit intimidated, he was around such a popular guy, though Ace seemed quite nice.

"Cool! Hey how long have you been wandering? I can't find the hall anywhere!" he groaned

"I don't know, it's been a while. Guess we missed out on the maps,"

The two boys talked for a while, setting off until they came across a set of wooden doors.

"Guess this is it…" Ace said, as they opened the doors.

/

**IT'S THE END OF THE INTROOS. Guys I am sooo sorry if your character didn't get in (cries). I TRIED! I LOVED THEM ALL, I JUST NEEDED TO MAKE SACRIFICES! But yeah, shit's gonna go down in the next chapter. Itt might be up tomorrow, since I have NOOO SCHOOL (happy dance)**

**Yeah, so that's about it. Thanks for the reviews guys, it really means a lot! On another note, I'm trying to make a game based on my story Ilyme, but it's failing big time (stupid RPG maker).**

**Question Of The Day: What's the coolest thing that's happened to you this week? Mine was finding a really cool Tumblr user I liked actually goes to my school and her sister is in my English and Math classes. Funny story, I was talking to her and mention the user for some reason and she was like… that's my sister. Soo yeah XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Herrow readers! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! Oh and BTW I actually lied for the last question, the best moment was when Fantastic Beast and Where To Find them was announced (Potter head for life peeps) OH and I went on a random generator and it told me that the main character is gonna be Katio! He's pretty sweet, I like him! But it doesn't mean that he won't die. Who knows? There's also gonna be a female protag, but she'll be released in the next chapter. So yeah, hope you enjoy **** This one might be a little short though, so sorry about that.**

Katio took a deep breath before opening the door, glancing slightly at Ace, who was next to him.

He pushed it open slightly, wondering if he was in the right place. He could be a bit shy at times, like this one, but Ace pushed him a bit.

Opening the door fully, he came across 14 other students. They must have been the last ones in the hall, it was true they were a bit late. Still, no-one seemed to reprimand them so the two boys just tried to fit in. Ace slipped into the crowd of other students, leaving Katio to wander around a bit blankly. He came across some friendly faces, some of which he had seen before on the news or on the list of new students at Smith Academy, and some of which he had never heard of before. Still, to the runner they looked like a friendly bunch and he was glad that these students would be his class.

He hadn't actually talked to anyone but Ace though, so his suspicions may have been incorrect, but still, he tried to think optimistically. It was funny, the boy could change between optimism and pessimism in a flash. Another one of his weird traits.

He stared blankly for a few seconds before a girl nearly ran into him,

The girl had curly blonde hair tied up with a bandana and large blue eyes, looking up quizzically at him. Two cyan energy swirl tattoos on her shoulders caught Katio's eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed,

"Heh…no probs," Katio said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Gosh he **sucked** at introductions.

"Okay, thanks! Hey, I haven't talked to you yet. I'm Kayna Mullican, who are you?" she said, smiling.

"Oh, Katio Carter… I'm a runner," he said awkwardly, giving her a smile that he was sure was going to make him look like a weirdo. Still, she didn't seem to mind.

"Cool! Hey, gotta go, but I'll talk to you later?" she asked,

"Su-" Katio began, but she had already left. No point then.

The brown haired boy shrugged slightly and then continued to scan the rest of the students. He had NO idea who to talk to, since he was pretty socially awkward and was sure he was going to make a fool of himself.

However it seemed he didn't even have to make a move to meet the next person. A boy sauntered right up to him, a smirk on his face. He had black hair and sky blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and jeans. It didn't take a genius to tell who he was,

"Sup? I'm Raffie Turner, nice to meetcha!" he shot Katio a sideways grin, as the boy gawked at the actor,

"Katio Carter, my god it's so….umm….great to meet you too!" he said,

"Bro, I'm not going to let you gawk all over me, okay? We're even here alright. Because seriously, I hate having people be all like 'WOW you're famous, I want you to be my friend because you're so popular' and I just don't like it… you get me?" he said,

Katio didn't actually get him, but he still nodded and shook the boy's hand. Better to be safe than sorry, plus he didn't exactly know what to say.

After bidding goodbye to the other boy, Katio decided that he was actually going to get somewhere here and talk to people. But… who to talk to first?

He decided on a girl with dark blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She smiled warmly at him as he walked up to her and held out her hand,

"Hi! I'm Fiona Grey, Super High School Level Volleyball Player" she said, grinning at him.

"Umm… hey… Katio Carter… runner here," he said lamely, causing her to giggle

"Oh I know who you are! I've seen you in a sports magazine, you ran that marathon in London a couple weeks back, right?" she asked,

"Yeah… I did," he said. Later on he would scold himself for not sounding enthusiastic enough.

They talked for a while before Katio excused himself to go talk to some other people.

The next person he walked up to was a tall boy with quite shaggy black hair. His brown eyes were framed with glasses and he looked up and smiled as the other boy approached him.

"Hi, I'm Katio Carter," Katio decided to begin the introductions this time (did that make him look pushy?) and smiled at the other boy, who returned the favour,

"Hi, Falkner Lynski here!" he said and looked down to the ground, a bit worried but it was obvious he was trying to hide it,

"Hey… what's wrong?" Katio asked, concerned for his new classmate,

"Oh… nothing, just… my head feels blurry. I can't seem to remember much…" he sighed, scratching his head,

It WAS a concern for sure, but to make him feel better the other boy smiled at him.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you," he murmured, shyly. Gosh he hated interacting, though he did want friends. It was just…. First impressions were so important, he didn't want to mess up.

"Yeah, just it can be fucking annoying…" he said, and Katio gave him a quizzical expression. He didn't seem like the type to swear.

Instead though, the guy ducked him head and smiled shyly.

The conversation continued for a few minutes before they split up. Straight afterwards though, a girl hopped to him, nearly crashing into him. She was easily the shortest out of all the students, with reddish eyes and light cinnamon brown hair. Her nose was slightly freckled too.

"Ohh hello!" she said to him happily.

"Hi…" he said, not sure what else to do

"I'm Paige Evans! I'm a forensic scientist! Who're you?" she asked with a smile.

The girl was a crime scene scientist? That was… odd for someone like her. Still, it seemed probable due to her lab coat.

"Katio Carter, I'm a runner," he said, shaking her hand.

"You seem nice Katio! Oh and your eyes are so cool!"

Katio blushed a bit at that. His eyes got a lot of attention like that, since one was a light amber and the other green. Sometimes it annoyed him, or he'd be made fun of, but Paige seemed pretty oblivious.

"Haha, yeah…" he smiled at her,

"Okay, gotta dash, but it was fun talking to you!" she said, skipping off.

Rubbing his eyes a bit (now he felt self conscious about them) Katio walked along the hall for a bit, waiting for someone to drop out of their conversation since he didn't have the guts to barge in. While waiting, he reflected on the day so far.

It was going very strangely.

Well… things could only get better…. Right?

**Lolnope, sorry Katio but that's not true!**

**Hahaha, wow I can't believe I actually finished this today. I had auditions this afternoon (I made my teachers laugh… that's a good sign since it was a comedy… right?) and had to wait and hour and a half for the bus + an hour ON the bus + an hour and a half waiting at the primary school for my mom, plus the ride home. That's A LONG TIME WAITING I WAS SO BORED AHH! But, I didn't believe I'd get all my homework done in time to update this, but here I am! I'm exhausted, gonna crash in about an hour (even though it's early) and the LIGHT OF MY COMPUTER IS BURNING MY EYES so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't any good. Yeah… see ya soon!**

**Question Of The Day: Where is one country you have always wanted to visit? I'm gonna go with Faroe Islands for me, what about you guys? **


	6. Chapter 6

Umm... hi.

So, I wanted to say that I'll be updating real soon, and I am so sorry for the wait. I've been banned from writing for a couple days, but I think that's lifted later today, so I'm okay.

But after the next chapter, I think that maybe updates might be slightly less. I'm dealing with a lot of emotional stress at home when my dad isn't here. He's ofter away on business trips, and when he is my mom can get out of control and very angry at us (me and my brother). I understand I'm no great child, far from perfect, but I don't understand why she over-reacts. I get screamed at just for not 'looking happy enough'... so do I have to smile 24/7? She slaps me too, which used to not be a big deal, but with braces (nvm... I'm getting them off on Tues anyways) it can really cut the inside of my mouth and hurt me. yeah, maybe she was brought up by someone who dragged their kid across the room by the ear, but why do the same to us? I'm not even sure there are Child Services here, probably only for Malay citizens, and hitting me a few times a month or so doesn't really count.

It's fine, I deal with it. It's not like she does it all the time. I try to talk to my friends, but they are on her side a lot, they seem to either suck at comfort or decide that the adult is ALWAYS right and it's me to blame. Trust me, I love my friends, but can't I whine once and talk about how I got grounded without someone saying that she did right and it was my fault. I have pretty low self esteem, so even opposing an argument can make me feel like they're mad at me. I love them all the same though, but why can't anyone actually let me talk?

What I'm trying to say though, is I WILL update, just maybe a bit less, as I need to deal with this. Chapters will be up AT LEAST once a week, and peeps, I'm sorry if you read though all that.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! So, this IS an A/N, but my computer is bugging up and I can't click bold. Ahaha, so sorry for a more late update (I MADE A RHYME) but here's the chap. Yeah, I said our fem protag would be in this chapter BUT I CHANGED MY MIND! She'll be there soon, you'll have to wait. On another note, I downloaded Virtue's Last Reward today (damn loved 999) but I've told myself I can't play that or read ANY updates in my alerts (that's three chapters for god's sake) until I write sacrifices I make for you all…

Enjoy!

/

Katio* decided he would then go talk to some more people, having finished with the first 'batch' already. The runner's confidence was beginning to grow now, after talking to more people, and they all didn't seem half bad. He connected his eyes with blue ones and the boy whom they belong to waved him over.

The boy himself was wearing some sort of glasses-goggle thing and quite messy light brown hair, though it was held back by two clips. He donned a grey shirt, brown shorts and sandals.

"Hi…." Katio began, still shyly, though he felt less nervous than before.

"Hey!" the other boy said, much more enthusiastically then Katio, giving him a big grin.

"Aren't you Katio Clark? The guy who broke the record for running a marathon?" he asked curiously, giving Katio a confused glare, which though it didn't mean anything made the shorter boy a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I am…" he said. He felt a bit bad, this boy knew who he was, but he had no idea who the boy was.

" Cool! I'm Evan Spina, Super High School Level Archaeologist!" he said,

They boys began a brief conversation, before Evan excused himself.

"You should go talk to Matryona, I ran into her in the hall before we got here!" he called, before going to talk to someone else!" he said, gesturing to a girl.

The girl had long wavy brown hair, which was tied up with a white and blue ribbon framing her blue eyes. She wore a very fancy long white sleeveless gown and she looked MUCH older than 15.

He sauntered up to her, trying to look as kind as he could. He had no idea what was up with this girl's get-up, but it didn't really matter. He had to go and meet everyone.

"Hello. I'm Katio Carter, pleased to meet you!" he said to the girl, holding out his hand.

She looked at him, her blue eyes slightly fearful, but still she responded,

"Yes…. I am Matryona Polina Stepanova…" she said, quietly.

Katio was slightly taken aback by her strong Russian accent, but he still decided to ignore it. This girl was stranger than the others though.

"So… what do you Matryona?" he asked, trying to continue the conversation without being too awkward.

"I sing…. I am a primadonna," she said in the same voice as before. She seemed to be trying to be polite, but still- she also seemed quite afraid of him. He wondered why.

After a bit more brief and awkward conversation, they spit up and Katio turned around, nearly slamming around into another guy.

The boy had blonde, quite messy hair and was quite tall. His eyes were an emerald green and he wore a beige sweatshirt and black pants and gloves. The item of interest though, was the black and green gas mask that he wore around his neck.

"Oh… I'm sorry!"

"Haha, no problem! I haven't talked to you anyways, I'm Ib Mathiasen… rescuer extraordinaire!" he joked, holding out his hand.

"Okay. I'm Katio Clark, Super High School Level…"

"Runner, I know! Oh man, you're so cool!" he said.

Katio couldn't help but feel ashamed again. How was it he knew none of these people, when they all knew him!

"Thanks I guess…. That's nice of you," he said and they continued the conversation before once again, they split up their separate ways.

The next person he came across was a girl with long raven black hair. He couldn't see her eyes, as they were covered by sunglasses. She wore a black suit with matching dresspants, also wearing dark purple gloves.

"Hello." She said calmly as he made his way to her. The girl already creeped him out, and he didn't exactly want to talk to him, but he had no choice.

"Hi…. Ummm…. Who are you?"

"Katrina Boswell. I am a gypsy. I suppose you are Katio Clark?"

Katio was taken aback, and even more creeped out. Gosh, what was WITH this girl?

"H-how do you know?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"I listen to conversations…."

The girl was scaring the heck out of him, so he decided to turn back and talk to someone else coming across Ace, who was also alone.

"Hey, did you talk to the gypsy chick?" he said, gesturing towards Katrina.

"Yeah…." Katio said, still quite creeped out by the girl. He hoped she'd get less scary over time. She would.

"Well, I'm off to talk to other peeps. Seeya!"

/

*- NOT KAITO

Ahahah this is a short chapter. Sorry, I need to do homework and learn my script for Wednesday guys. But yeah, me hope you enjoyed… and yeah! FINALLY after next chapter stuff is going DOOOOOWWWNNN! But yeah! Bye!

Question Of The Day: Does anyone know what Zero Escape is? If so, have you played either games? I'm about to start Virtue's Last Reward (got hooked on the first one) and I feel like I'm the only one who plays it. YOU SHOULD ALL PLAY 999 IT'S BEAUTIFUL. Kay, I'm done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry about a more late update! Hahaha, so I was re-watching fairytail (SO not obsessed with Grey if that's what you're thinking) and also my friend just entered this fandom! Haha, she was playing the game…. Guess who ended up voicing Monobear? My throat still hurts. On another note in my very awkward life, I'm in the school play and my 'romantic interest's' actor is a whole 3 years older than me….. **

**Enough about me, let's continue! Ahaha, so here we'll do the rest of the people and then NEXT CHAPTER SHITE IS GOING DOWN!**

**Let's do this!**

Katio grinned wryly at the other boy as he wandered off. He was starting to feel worried again, worried about where he was. Why was he there? How come he was there?

These questions were racing through his mind, whizzing around in an endless spiral. He still had more people to talk to, but all of a sudden he felt like just going away and sitting down. All these people were overwhelming him.

However, just as he contemplated going into a quiet corner, a boy approached him. This one had orange coloured hair, quite shaggy and falling into his yellowish orange eyes. He wore white dress shirt with a tie and a grey cardigan over it. His pants were black skinny jeans.

The boy pulled out his hand, shaking Katio's own before introducing himself.

"I'm Michael Wrathe…. Illusionist…" he said to the other boy. This one seemed to not be able to recognise Katio, giving him a chance to introduce himself properly. The two boys then began a conversation,

"So, what do you think is going on here?" Katio asked, the question still on his mind. It just didn't make any sense…. What was going on that was.

"It's simple. An illusion really, I could do better myself. I'm sure everything will be alright…" he said calmly, before excusing himself to go talk to some others.

The next girl he ran into was a very odd one. She had long, dirty blonde hair and a long sleeved white dress. That was definitely not the most interesting thing about her though. Situated in a wheelchair, it seemed she was immobile, plus she also seemed to be blind, having a bandage around her eyes. Poor girl.

Approaching her carefully, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't jump or anything, just smiled softly.

"Hello…." She said in a small voice,

"Hi… umm…. I'm Katio Clark, nice to meet you."

"Yes, you too. I'm Marga Karoff, Super High School Level Chess Player."

How on earth could a blind person play chess? Wait… scratch that…. Katio didn't want to know that. But… there was something about the girl that struck him as odd. He didn't know what though.

"I wonder when the opening ceremony will begin? Well, I'll talk to you soon!" she said, before wheeling herself away. What a strange girl.

Only three more people left. Katio mentally encouraged himself*, moving through the group of students.

The next boy his eyes fell apon was one with curly dark hair, slightly slicked back. His skin was pale brown, freckled and he was slightly broad. He also wore maroon dress shirt, black suit vest and pants, with a magician's hat.

"Hi!" he said, beckoning Katio over, his mouth split into a grin,

"I'm Daniel Ndiaye! Magician, if you wanted to know!" he exclaimed,

He seemed like an interesting guy for sure, quite confident to say the least.

"Hey. Katio Clark, Runner…."

The boys conversed for a while before splitting their separate ways once again. This time, Katio decided he was going to go straight up to someone.

This 'someone' turned out to be a girl who was slightly tall. She had dark brown hair, a freckled complexion and thick rimmed glasses framed her dark green eyes. She wore a dark green top with a black sweater and skirt.

"Hi," he said to her, making this girl turn around in a bit of a surprise.

"Umm…. Sorry! I'm Katio Clark…. Just thought…. You know…. We could introduce ourselves?"

Gosh he REALLY sucked at this.

"Oh. I'm Alexis Reynard, it's good to meet you." She said, holding out her hand, which he gladly shook.

"Do you really get what the deal is here? I mean, it's strange…. Isn't it?"

She shrugged at him, looking around a bit, her eyes scanning the surroundings.

"I guess…. But it'll be okay. After all, this is Smith's,"

Finally, there was only one more person to meet. Another girl, this one he hadn't really noticed until well… until he crashed right into her.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, helping her off the floor.

"It's alright…." She said, accepting his hand. "I'm okay,"

"You sure? I'm Katio Clark by the way,"

"I'm sure. Oh, I'm Raspberry Himiko. I'm a Mathematician," she said in a small voice, giving him a slight smile.

They conversed for a while, though it was a bit of a strange one. The conversation ended up being maths, which he hated, but still listened to her talk.

After splitting up their separate ways, Katio had finally finished talking to everyone. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Or… so he though.

For not a second after he had finished being relieved, did his eyes wander to a girl sitting by the door. Had she even been there before? Katio didn't know.

She was quite short, her hair a quite light brown, nearing on blonde, but not so much. It was very tangled, almost as if she hadn't combed it in the past three days. Her eyes were a bright, flame red, staring at a spot on the floor. The girl wore a black cardigan over a long white top and black skirt. The only bit of colour on her was two red clips in her hair.

"Hello?" he asked, cautiously nearing the girl.

She looked up, a bit surprised,

"You noticed me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, standing up from her crouching position.

"I guess no-one has yet…. But it's nice someone did." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah…. I'm Katio Clark by the way! Who're you?"

" Lumoa… Lumoa Kite. It's nice to meet you Katio."

"Oh, you too! Lumoa…. It's a funny name!"

"You can all me Lumi if you want. I'm sure I'm not interesting enough, but if you want to talk to me… I'd be grateful"

The two chatted for a while, before a sharp tapping filled the hall.

"Hello! I guess you're all here, right? Took you long enough! Well… head to the gymnasium, I've got a special surprise for you all. And welcome to Smith's Academy!"

***- Trying to motivate myself too.**

**Ahaha so that's it. Yup, a little twist with the whole '17 students' thing, I hope you liked that! Also, I'm sorry for introductions taking so long, but this show is on the road now, and I'll try my best to make up for it! Ahaha, I'm got my braces off today… WHOOOP! I'm so happy. And yeah, I got a good level in my history test, so me is in a good mood! Listening to the fairytail soundtrack, damn I love their songs!**

**Now, I've gotten a few questions about shipping, so let me put this out there. I'm focusing on the story, not the ships. Yes, romance may occur, but I'm not just going to write a whole chapter on just two people, that's not fair. And no 'Yaoi sections' or anything… sorry guys, but it gets off the point. DR is dark stuff, not romance. Also, I'm going to try my best to fit everyone in. I've read WAY to many stories where some characters are in the spotlight, and the others don't get enough justice. I know how it feels to only have your OC mentioned in the introductions and maybe mentioned once every two chapters, with no lines. I'm avoiding that. That's a promise guys **

**Question Of The Day: I'm lazy. Say what you want to say, I'm going to go read.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M UPDATING AGAIN! Yeah… I didn't have much homework and I felt inspired to write. Anyways, guess what? We're finally meeting Monobear and beginning to get the mutual killing started! WHOOOOP! Ahaha, so yeah, we're meeting the female protagonist here, though I may have made it obvious last chapter. I know not everyone gets many lines, but I promise that I'm alternating between characters having more 'main' chapters, and I promise… everyone will get a good part in a chapter before they die. If they do that is. **

**Lets get along with this… shall we? Also, this chapter is in 1****st**** person for the first half, but then we move on to a 3****rd**** person point of view after the dash.**

The voice was strange. A strange… strange voice. Huh… funny.

Everyone looked around, trying to get some input as to where it was coming from. Silly them, it was coming from the intercom obviously. And the voice said to meet us in the gym.

This is a funny place.

Who are these people? I don't know, the only one I talked to was the short boy. He still was taller than me though, with dusty brown hair and one green and one amber eye. He wore sneakers. He probably does sport.

Oh… didn't he tell me what he did? I forgot.

This is such a funny place, almost out of a game really. The halls are strange, they have strange classes and windows. Are they even windows? I don't know either.

Being Super High School Level Analyser, it's in my nature to go through things like this.

Why won't anyone notice me?

/

The group of 17 students looked around, frankly quite freaked out at the going-ons. First of all… they had woken in some weird-ass classrooms. The windows had been covered in metal plates and there were security cameras scanning every inch of the place. Finally, the voice that had just appeared through the intercom.

People were obviously freaking out. Nothing was looking good at all, so someone had to speak up.

"Guys… we need to work out what is going on here!" Ace said, being the first one to speak since the announcement.

"No duh!" a voice called from the audience, though it was indistinguishable.

There was another silence,

"He's right! We need to work something out guys!" Fiona called out, determined

"Yeah… but what?" Micheal asked. He seemed to be one of the few people unfazed by the going ons.

"How about we go to the gym like he asked?"

The voice came from the back of the hall. A girl most people didn't recognise was there, with tangled brown hair and red eyes,

"Wh-who're you?" Kayna asked, in surprise

"Lumoa Kite…. Or Lumi. I'm Super High School Level Analyser…" she said in a matter-of-fact voice,

"Oh…."

" She has a point guys! We should probably head to the gym now!" Ib said, pointing at the doors that lead to the place in question,

"I guess we could go…." Lex said, looking around for input.

The others shrugged, everyone agreeing and slowly heading out of the hall. You could tell they were all trying to be calm, but it wasn't really working. They were in fear…. And honestly they had a very good reason to.

Raffie lead the group, keeping his usual optimistic and goofy grin on as he made way out. He was talking to Katrina. The boy seemed to be quite clumsy, and he didn't seem to be looking as to where he was going, tripping over himself and causing Katrina to promptly fall over again.

The boy seemed to shake it off, finding it quite funny, though the gypsy seemed a bit annoyed, before shooting him a glare and leaving.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, broken by Paige,

"Oh my god! It's just like that one Domana moment!"

She looked at them all with a very naïve look, ignoring their questioning looks,

"Domana….?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Oh… my….god! You don't know what Domana is! I am super insulted you guys! You must know what it is! If you don't then you haven't lived!" she said, looking very shocked and practically hurt.

What the heck was Domana?

Ignoring the outburst from one very strange Forensic Scientist, the group continued down the hall until in the end, they found their way at the gym.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

A bear. A stuffed teddy bear. Except… it wasn't… not really. It felt so much more…. Real. Half white, like a normal teddy bear, from the left side it was almost cute. Well, if you blocked out the other side, because that one was just creepy. It was black, with a red eye and it's mouth split into an eerie grin.

"Wh- what the fuck is that?" Falkner said, in shock at the item infront of them.

"What's what?" Marga said sweetly, oblivious to the bear.

"I'll have you know I'm not a 'what'… I'm Monobear, your headmaster and I demand more respect!" the bear said, standing up and hopping off the stage.

"What? It moved! The bear moved!" Evan squeaked, freaked out

"Calm…. It's probably just an illusion…." Micheal said, glaring at the bear quite annoyed.

"I said, I'm Monobear, not an 'it'! Please, listen to your superiors, it's only manners!" it said, sounding more aggravated.

"Guys… I think we should listen to him…" Katio said, not able to tear off his eyes from Monobear,

"What a 'beary' nice boy! Follow this guy students, you'll get places!" Monobear squeaked,

"Anyways… welcome to Smith's Academy you guys. You're the new hope… uphold expectations… yardie yar…. Let's get onto the good stuff! Hmm… lets see. Oh I know! Let's go onto some of the changes in plans!"

"Ch-change?" Daniel asked

"Yeah! You see… it's a good thing your brought your bags, because due to a little error, it seems you'll be staying here for much longer than you expected!"

"H-how long…. Exactly" Matryona whispered,

"Hmm… well… lets see… forever? Well, there is a way out… I guess! You guys wanna know!"

Nothing.

"Aww, you are boring! The only way to get out is to kill someone! Simple as that."

There was a silence. A stunned silence. They couldn't believe this. It wasn't true.

"Oh it is! I can prove it to you! Any volunteers? I'll kill you right now if you want!"

There was no response. The bear sighed, and turned around, disappearing behind his podium.

And for some reason, just like that. They knew he was telling the truth.

**OMG I'm so sorry, I just realised I DID have math homework and I need to do it! So sorry guys, but I hope you did like this chapter! Urgh, I'm feeling a bit insulted because one girl I know was like…. "You know… without your braces you look so much better. Maybe get contacts and you'd be pretty!"**

**Note how she said pretty, not more pretty.**

**Oh well I'm ugly anyways… bahaha I don't care… I'm a geek.**

**Well guys…. That's it! Sorry for short updates of shortness, but yep!**

**Question Of The Day: What IS Domana? Any takers? I know…. Do you?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why hello! I haven't updated in like….. a week. Wow, I'm so sorry guys, I've wanted to update for a while but I HAVE NO TIME! The thing is, I had this chapter nearly done on Monday, just needed to add the final bit but then I found out all my files had been deleted. And I haven't gotten round to re-writing the chapter, so this is a sort of filler…. extra info…. mini chapter thingy that I hope you'll like. I'll do these once in a while, when I have no time to update properly or feel like I've left you hanging for too long. But I'm not gone, and this weekend I'll have another chapter up for SURE! Really sorry guys, but here it is I guess…. and I hope you like! AND SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T FINISHED THE OFFICIAL DR BUT MINORLY SO JUST SKIP THE FIRST BIT IF YOU WANT TO STILL READ!**

**/**

I sighed, finally I was free from all these people. With their hope, honestly it made me feel sick. Now, I should tell you…. I'm not Junko. Yes, the one behind the original school life of mutual killing. That was in Japan, but Super High School Level Despair has widened to the rest of the world.

But no, I'm not her. They worked out who she was in the end. I've got them all fooled for sure. No one will EVER guess it's me. Hah! Even the idea of someone working out that I'M the mastermind. The idea is preposterous. Me? No. Sure, they might suspect someone is behind this…. but that's just a suspicion.

The idea of someone working out that the mastermind IS one of us…. that's quite despairing. After all…. that'd just make them more afraid.

I'm not bad at acting, if I do say so myself. Yet, I have to say, the character I'm playing is quite frustrating at times. Nevermind, I can just get someone to 'kill' me off later. Sure, they'll die for it, but all for the sake of despair!

My mole though…. they're quite weird. Huh… I like that word. Weird.

Weirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweird weirdweirdweirdweridweirdwierdweirdweirdweirdweird weirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweirdweridweird wierd.

It's funny how when you say a word over and over it begins to sound strange. Heh…. strange means weird.

Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha-

**Sometimes I wonder, all those people are idiots, how can they honestly think they'll be ok.**

**Hope's not going to come and get them. If they're alright in the head they'll know that nothing will ever come.**

**Sane... I'M NOT SANE THOUGH! It's okay in my case. It's my family's fault.**

**Leaving them was natural.**

**For some reason though... I feel as though I should stay like I am for a little longer before 'dying'. **

**I bet I'll fool them all.**

Yeah.

I WIN. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I feel sleepy now. I'll go to sleep. I hope I dream about despair tonight.

**/**

**THERE IS A HINT AS TO WHO THE MASTERMIND IS! Oh yeah, and the mole doesn't have a hint…. yes.**

**IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO MAKE THE HINT SO I HOPE SOMEONE PICKS IT UP PLEASE OTHERWISE I'LL HAVE TO ADD A HINT TO THE HINT AND URGH!**

**But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this filler, and HAVE FUNN YOU LITTLE HUMAN BEINGS OKAY?**

**Question Of The Day: Most embarrassing moment? I know, it sounds typical…. but I want to knoww! Mine is when I was 13 and in a school play I was next to this really tall guy . He looks down at me at one point and the teacher said we needed to kind of shorten the height gap. On the actual play, I didn't know he was barefoot (meaning less high) and so when he talked to me, I went on my tip toes and he actually stooped down, so we banged foreheads and IT WAS INFRONT OF A LIKE 600 PEEP AUDIENCE! The worst bit is my friends told me it looked like we were kissing….. urgh. HE'S ANNOYING KAY?**


	11. Chapter 11

It'd been a day since they were trapped in that school. That horrid excuse for a home. No-one had talked at all that night, staying in a stunned silence… almost too afraid to speak. However, once the alarm went off that morning and the students entered the cafeteria, there was the distinct buzz of people chattering. With a night to think about, the reality had sunk in and all, there was no point just ignoring each other. They had to work together. Well…. at least in Katio's opinion.

The last night he hadn't been able to sleep. He had stayed awake the whole night, tossing and turning. Why him? Why anyone at all. It didn't make sense. He thought about himself, his family until he felt sick. They'd find a way out though. He kept that hope in his mind as he got up in the morning. Everything would be alright.

At first anyways.

"Guys… we have to come up with a plan! We can't just… sit around and do nothing!" Ace said, standing up and breaking all chatter into silence.

Though Katio agreed with his friend, he was a shy person and really… he couldn't be able to stand up in front of even a small group of other students. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"You're right…. we do!" Fiona said, nodding to the taller boy enthusiastically.

"Thanks Fio! Look, we should probably have a look around. We need to get a good look at our surroundings. I suggest we break into some small groups and have a look, see what we can find… yeah?" Ace said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Sounds good to me!" Ib smiled at the group, and a couple people replied.

"If it's alright with everyone…. I'll go on my own?" Katrina said. Of course, most people were really creeped out by her, so there weren't many objections to that.

"Nah, sokay…. I'll go with you!" Raffie said, standing up. However, he caught Daniel's eye and just as he stood up to leave with the girl, he whispered something in the boy's ear. Daniel nodded as the two left.

"What did he say?" Matryona asked cautiously, glaring at the boy.

"He said he wanted to make sure she didn't do anything. Guess we really can't trust her…" he replied.

Paige stood up suddenly, smiling at the group.

"I'm off then! Don't worry, I'm not bad at detectivy stuff, since I'm a forensic investigator. Does anyone want to come with me?" she asked.

"I'll come…" Falkner volunteered, standing up to join her.

"Anyone else?"

"Could I?" Raspberry asked. "We could check the kitchen and cafeteria….?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Falkner said, and the three set off.

"I'd like to go, but I can't alone. Would someone please come with me?" Marga asked,

"Sure then! I'd be happy too!" Ace said, before wheeling her out.

"We'll be at the dorms if anyone wants to know!" he called over his shoulder.

That left 7 more people. Daniel and Fiona exchanged glances.

"We'll go to…. the AV room?" Fiona asked, and Daniel nodded.

"Hey, can I come with?" Evan asked, and after earning a nod from them, they left the room together.

"Hey, Matryona… you want to go?" Micheal asked the girl, and though she hesitated, she eventually gave a meek nod.

Five people were left….. Ib, Kayna, Lex, Lumi and Katio.

"You guys want to go to the infirmary then?" Ib asked, and while Kayna, Lex and Katio agreed… Lumi shook her head.

"I'll stay here…." She said, and sat down again to think.

Kayna shrugged at the others as they left the room, turning left to the infirmary. It was her fault is she missed it, in her opinion. Too bad for her!

"Hmm, well there's some sort of liquid here…. Dunno what it is though…." Ib said, gesturing to some glasses of clear liquid. They were unlabelled.

"Best not touch them then…." Lex replied, and stooped down to rummage in the lower cabinets.

"Well, here's a few simple things, like bandages and painkillers. It's a school infirmary though… won't have any lifesavers…." She informed them, sighing and sitting down

"This doesn't make any sense…."

"I've got nothing here either guys," Kayna said, poking her head in some of the higher cabinets. There's a bunch of thermometers, but that's it…"

Katio felt a bit useless, so he decided to bend down and look in the little fridge in the corner. What he saw surprised him quite a lot.

"H-hey guys! There's… packets of blood in here!"

Sure enough there was. 7 full packets of blood, as clear as day were sitting in the fridge. A note was placed by them…. _Will be restocked if used._

"Why the heck would anyone even…." Ib asked, and then shook his head.

"Best not ask about that…. It isn't a good idea…." He said.

Katio bit his lip. It was interesting, but a little scary. The four teens exchanged glances before leaving the room together, back to the recreational area they had met up at.

Everyone was already there, they must have been the last ones to arrive. Muttering an apology, Katio ducked his head and sat down.

"Alright! So… guys! What did you find?" Ace said, taking charge again.

"Katina and I found out that the doors to the second floor are locked off! There doesn't seem to be a way to get up!" Raffie informed the group.

"Hmmm…. the steel plates are fixed in place as well, there aren't any ways to move them." Raspberry said, and Falkner nodded.

"It was hard, but we also found out that we can't move the…. Thing in the way of the door…." Falkner sighed.

"Also, there were the cameras following us no matter where we went. It seems as though the bear must be seeing us wherever we go." Paige said,

"Don't you mean the mastermind?" Ib asked,

"No! The bear is the one behind it right…."

Okay then…..?

"Ace says that locks are fitted for each door, that girls have a sewing kit and boys a toolset. Also, you can't open anyone else's door…" Marga said,

"The AV room has the exact right amount of computers for all of us. We also can watch movies too, I think…." Fiona continued the information.

"Micheal and I found out that the cafeteria has a lot of food, enough for a couple weeks at least for all of us. I think it'll be re-stocked…" Matryona said.

The other 4 exchanged more glances, before explaining their findings.

There was a silence.

Then a noise.

A click.

Of a lock on the door.

**Left ya on a cliffhanger huh? Ahahaha…. That's just what I do. Don't worry, I'm bored, so the update will probably be up VERY soon. Ahhaha, sorry, I had to re-write all this, but I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed this chappie! Also, I wanted to say…. A- no-one found the hint *tear* and B- Katio is pronounced Kay-sho… not Kat-io. Just SAYIN'!**

**Alright then, I guess I'll leave you with a question.**

**Question Of The Day: Book of the year? I loved so many, I read 'The Fault In Our Stars' and I cried SO much. I only cried that much playing 'To The Moon' (BEST GAME EVER). I'm super excited for House Of Hades, it's not in KL yet *more tears* but CA VA, I'll be fine. BUT HOLEY SHEEET THE ONE BIT WITH NICO BEING…. *((SPOILER ALERT OMG))**

**But yeah, so I'll seeya!**

***GAY IS JUST HOLY UDHEUDGUWDH. Didn't see it coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

There was a click of a lock.

It seemed to go in slow motion. The group of students turned to the door, their hearts in their mouths. Someone had something. What had happened? Who exactly had….

The one girl who had stayed silent the whole time. She was standing there, staring at the other teens with wide…. crazed eyes. Those eyes scanned every single person in that room, reading them all in just a few seconds. Her mouth, split into an eerie and insane grin. Her hair was a tangled mess, but she didn't seem to care. The girl just stared at the rest of the students, her eyes shaking but staying still, her hand still resting on the lock of the door.

"Hehe…." she said, just barely audible, even in the pure and utter silence of the room.

She had gone. Completely snapped. In such a short amount of time though…. It didn't make any sense. But she began to shake, doubling over in silent laughter. The look of pure insanity was etched on her face as she laughed.

The room was silent. They didn't know what to think. Was this all for show? Was someone going to pop up with a big 'gotcha'? It felt…. too absurd to ever imagine that this was all real. And even if it was, how could she have just gone so… insane in such a short period of time.

Unless.

"Got you…" she whispered, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the door handle even tighter. Strands of hair fell in her face, and her pupils shot around the room again, taking in the fear of everyone.

"I… I'll kill you now. Everyone. You'll all be dead. Blood. Blood. Ahahahahah-" she laughed, before cutting herself short. She lost grip on the handle for a split second and the insane look on her face turned to one of pure terror.

"N-no. Stop…" she whispered to the others.

"I don't want this. Stop."

The insane look returned though, a second later.

She looked hurt in that time though. As if she didn't want to do it. As if she was being controlled.

"Y-you're crazy! Stop!" Falkner stammered, in fear of the psychopathic girl.

Her red pupils clicked to him and her grin widened.

"So you…. worked it out huh? F-funny…. I would have kept it longer. I didn't like you though, and… then I was fond of you. Funny huh?" she near whispered.

"B-but…. Why?" Ace spoke that time around. He was in fear this time, having lost his calm demeanour.

"That's what I used to ask myself too. I used to hate myself so much. I… I didn't want to be like this. Sometimes 'I'come back…. but… I like it like this. So much more fun. Ahahahahaha…. Funfunfunfun." she chanted, with each word nearing the other students.

"No….. please stop…." Fiona whimpered as the other girl neared her. Still, she stopped a little before.

Slowly, she reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a knife.

"Hehehe…" she laughed, raising the knife.

Fiona closed her eyes.

SPLAT.

She felt warm on her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

A knife to the neck, the other girl was literally drenched in blood. Her eyes bulged and her knees buckled, staring wide eyed at the others. The girl tried to breathe, but she couldn't. Looking down… slowly, at her hands… she could see the blood.

"S-sorry…." She croaked, and let out a mangled sob before falling onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

Lumi Kite was dead.

She killed herself. For what?

No-one knew

**Thanks to RainbowOfRandomness for sending me Lumi, I had a lot of fun writing her in this chapter. The insane analyst…. You might learn more about her later. We'll see. **

**There won't be a trial. In fact Rainbow told be to kill her off first, and suicide was a good option. Also, I won't be writing a murder for the next two chapters at least… you'll know more about everyone first.**

**But yeah. It's late here, but I'll probably only upload this in the morning since I don't want to bombard you with updates.**

**Goodnight guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Whoops, another late one. Ehhh, sorry about that guys… I really did try and write as much as I could, but I have some exams coming up and even though it was half term I had to study. I also went to the beach, so that's two days of not being able to write and I was so glued to House of Hades…. well…. you get the picture.**

**Yup. Lumi killed herself. Hehe, maybe you'll find out why later. See…. I have this little plan… oops I've said too much already. I'll shut up, okay?**

**Well, let's get onto the next chapter! **

The students stood there in shock. Some hadn't even processed what they had seen. Their fellow classmate had just… killed herself.

Fiona was the first to make a noise. She let out a strangled sob, stumbling away from the girl's body which lay at her feet. Her eyes were masked with pure horror and the volleyball player was shaking from head to toe.

"Fiona…. Shhh… it'll be okay…." Ethan soothed her, forgetting his own terror for a second. The girl didn't make a sound, but slowly shook her head, tears leaking out her eyes.

"I'll lead her out…." He said, slowly bringing the girl away, probably to her room.

There was another horrified silence, which was only broken a while later.

"Raspberry!"

The speaker went unknown, yet the rest of the students turned to see the girl lying on the floor. Somebody gasped, but Falkner shook his head and rushed forwards.

"She's not dead…. Just unconscious. She probably passed out after seeing…." He gulped, not able to say the girl's name.

"H-how could-" Matryona stammered… in shock. She seemed very fazed over this.

"I don't get it. That sick bear thing did it for sure! Why is it a bear anyways? Why not a cat or a dog or a crocodile or something?!"

"Ib…."

"She killed herself…. Didn't she?" Marga asked, quite calmly.

"She… died. It's real…" Micheal stammered, in shock, confirming Marga's question in his statement.

"Yup! She died! Interesting, it's the second day and someone's already dead? You guys are pretty interesting!" a squeaky voice interrupted their conversation.

"Unfortunately, I have to say that we're not having a trial guys, since you all witnessed the despair of her death. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of those!" Monobear pranced in, doing a pirouette before landing infront of the students.

"It's lunch guys, so you'd better head down to the canteen!" he said, and with a boy he left.

"Fucking bear…." Raffie sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm out guys, I can't stand to be here much longer. Guess…. I'll see you round…." he sighed, a hint of sadness to his voice and he left.

"I guess we're going to the canteen then?" Daniel offered. There were no objections, since everyone wanted to leave the room anyways.

Slowly, they made their way out of the room. That place wouldn't be somewhere they would enter anytime soon.

Katrina was silent, as usual… though her face appeared more pale than usual. A few students picked up on this. Even she was scared. But who could blame her? It was real, they knew that now.

"I don't want to stay here anymore…." Paige said, her eyes wide and glassy, as if keeping back tears.

"Yeah…." Ace agreed, sitting down at a table in the canteen.

"Wh-what other option do we have though? I-it's not like we can actually do anything about it…" Katio was surprised at his comment. He was usually so shy, but someone had to keep strong.

"You're right. We… just got to make sure it never happens again…." Lex agreed, sitting down as well.

The rest of the day the students were in silence. Some still recovered from what they had seen, and others were still in shock. Overall, no-one seemed to have left the ordeal unfazed.

No-one **seemed to.**

**/**

"That was unexpected…. huh?"

"Shut up and do your job…."

The first person sighed. Their partner could be so annoying sometimes. Well, not annoying…. but just plain horrid. It was quite different from who they pretended to be, well…. nobody was really like how their partner really was. Still…. Sometimes Mole even preferred the real mastermind's fake identity.

"Heh…. this is perfect."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Or do you want me to take out your other eye too?" the other person barked, rolling their eyes. The idiot they had to work with seemed to think that they were equal in status to their own self. Hah, what a laugh. Didn't they know Mastermind and only Mastermind were the top? The others could go fuck themselves for all the first person cared. Well… no…. they needed them for the despair. But still, Mastermind didn't really care.

Or did they?

Heh… as if human emotion could get in the way. Sure, Mastermind was good at faking them, but emotion couldn't get in the way of the plan. That's where their little mole had gone wrong, They were letting their humanity get in the way.

Mastermind didn't have any humanity left.

Not anymore.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to kill?" they wonder aloud, pressing a few buttons so the security cameras were set to night mode.

"You've got your ID… right? You're up on watch from midnight till morning. And don't you dare fall asleep again." Mastermind growled.

"Yes…. And then it's from 12 to seven? How come you get the shorter watch?"

"I need my beauty sleep. You know that. Just…. shut it and leave me…."

The other nodded and left, sighing,

As if they'd follow up with that plan?

This person had some tricks up their sleeves.

And the perfect little mastermind could never see this coming.

**A/N: Consider this –failed- update finished guys! Hehe, I'm sorry for the fail…. I had to babysit my brother and he didn't want me to leave him downstairs alone. Yeah, but it's okay! **

**I'll try to update sooner guys!**

**Question Of The Day: It's RIDDLE TIME GUYS! Try this one out.**

**There is a one way street, with a policeman watching on the side to make sure no cars go down the wrong way. At 12pm, a truck driver goes down the wrong way…. Yet the policeman let him go. Why?**

**Answer will be up next chappie. I'm sorry if it's easy! **

**See you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Katio groaned. He had hardly gotten any sleep whatsover, not with Lumi freaking dying. That was just wonderful…

Usually he enjoyed mornings. The sense of warmth that he felt waking up. But on this day, he just felt a cold chill enveloping him. He shuddered, trying to shake it off… but he couldn't. The sense of dread, the feel of something was going to happen. But nothing would…. right?

Sitting up, he rubbed his bleary eyes as he turned on his bedside lamp. The time read 5:22am. He groaned again. How on earth was he supposed to get to sleep again?

Taking his time to get ready, he pulled on his usual outfit. Katio stood in front of the door for a minute. He was afraid and didn't want to go. After what happened yesterday, he felt as though he just wasn't safe. Anything could happen. Anyone could die.

Anyone could kill him.

Still, he told himself that if he didn't leave the room then how was he even going to survive. It was strange. Since yesterday, he felt somehow stronger. Less shy…

Maybe it was because others were in a vulnerable state that he felt the need to help them.

He closed his eyes.

Better now than never.

The hallway was empty. Dimly lit, he could see the doors of everyone else. He was sure they were locked, so he didn't bother trying to open them. The time now was half past six. Most people would still be asleep.

As he entered the cafeteria though, he saw he was wrong. Fiona seemed to already be there, munching on a piece of toast.

"Hello! You woke up early!" she remarked as he reached for a plate of strawberries.

"Umm… yeah…"

It looked as if his shyness hadn't exactly left him completely.

He looked at Fiona. Though her bubbly attitude was still up, he could see she was still worried, especially about what had just happened the other day. Lumi had been so close to her.

"You okay?" Katio asked her, her eyes not meeting his.

"I guess. I'm just really scared is all…. after all… that could happen again…"

"I bet it won't. We're not stupid."

"And you're saying she is?"

He contemplated that. _Lumi definitely wasn't dumb. She wasn't 100% insane either though. She had killed herself with them in the room. She could have killed herself alone, causing us to pin the killing on somone, killing us all._

He shuddered.

"Best not think about those things."

Slowly the other students began to trickle in, until everyone was in the room. Katio sighed. He was getting a headache.

"I… think we need to talk about yesterday…" Ace began, and he sighed inwardly. Not this.

"He's right…." Lex said, nodding to Ace.

"Look, if we don't talk about it then we'll just be traumatized more. It can't help to just talk… right?" the paranormal investigator continued.

"Yeah."

There was a silence, and a particularly long one.

"Hey guys, we just gotta know that none of this really was our fault. We don't need to feel guilty… okay?" Ib said, looking pointedly at us.

"I can't help but feel bad though." Matryona sighed. She was still very reserved.

"Hey guys… I know what'll help! How about a party?!" Raffie grinned.

"A party….?"

"Yeah! Grab your swimmers, I know there's a pool on campus. I just gotta find it!" he said.

"How do you know?" Micheal asked pointedly.

"Hmm… I seem to have a feeling of a pool too…" Raspberry remarked.

"Yeah! Hey Ras, you wanna come with me and find it!" Raffie cheered. Even if someone died, he knew how to keep spirits up.

"Okay…" she said, and the two left together.

"A pool party? I guess that sounds great!"

"I can't swim…" Marga said, sounding crestfallen.

"Oh. I'm so sorry we forgot!" Ethan cried, concerned.

"No it's okay. Have fun. I'll watch!"

"You sure?" Falker said

"Yeah!"

We sat in silence, eating our breakfast. Katio felt a bit awkward, so he went up to Kayna. Maybe he could talk to her?

"You feeling okay?" he asked, sliding down next to her.

"Yeah. I'm a bit down but I'll be okay." she said, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Hey, maybe we can just have fun later. Forget all about it."

"Yeah…."

Just then Raffie raced back into the room, Rasperry appearing behind him.

"What happened?" Katrina asked, surprised.

"Oh… nothing just WE FOUND THE POOL!" Raffie grinned. "Get your swimmers ready because we're going to go for a swim!"

"Ah, how lovely of you! A party! It's nice to know my students are getting to know each other!"

"Monobear…"

"What? Aren't you pleased to see your adorable headmaster?"

"No…."

"Well that's not beary nice of you! I'm off suckers. You'll find the party stuff in the recreation room!"

Katio sighed.

This was going to be a nightmare if that thing kept on popping up….

It was around 5pm when Katio grabbed his swim trunks and met the others at the pool. Fiona, Matryona, Falkner and Ib had spent time setting up food and music, so the mood was more light and cheery.

"Hey!"

Katio turned around to see Ace standing by the side of the pool. His hair was wet so he had already jumped in apparently.

"I have to say, they've outdone themselves. Apparently Monobear helped…."

"He did?"

"Yeah." Lex said, approaching them. "He came about halfway through and showed us where the music player was and stuff. By the way, the changing rooms are there…." she said, pointing to a changing room on that side painted in blue. The girl's changing rooms were next door, painted the same colour.

Suddenly Katio spotted Fiona. Her face was pale, almost grey.

"You okay?"

"Uhh… I don't like swimming. Umm… can I stay by the side of the pool?" she almost whispered.

"Sure!"

Leaving the scared girl, he ran in and got changed as quickly as he could.

He flashed her a grin as he made his way out again. Most people were in the water.

"Come on in Katio!" someone called.

_SPLASH_

**OH MY GOD ITS A LATE UPDATE I'M SO SORRY! ARGHHHH! I just had no time and I apologise soo much! Hope you guys forgive mee!**

**Okay, sooo the answer to last week's question was that he was WALKING up the hill. Congrats to the peeps who got that right! Have a cookie!**

**Question Of The Day: Do you have a teacher that hates you for no reason? I do. My maths teacher. SHE HATES ME. I play with my hair and it's a distraction to all the class. I shouldn't lend my calculator to friends either… apparently.**

**Anyways BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Katio had gotten out of the pool, the perpetrator who had pushed him in was long gone. He sighed. Didn't make such a big deal, they were there to have fun anyways. The runner scanned the –quite large- area to find someone he could maybe talk to. Currently, no-one was really alone, like he was so he just hung around for a bit, feeling a bit awkward. This was why Katio could never fit in at social events. He was just too shy to really go up and talk to anyone.

Thinking he'd grab himself a glass of water, he headed down to the table lined with food and drink. Katio wrinkled his nose as he passed the fizzy drinks. He couldn't understand why people would like that stuff, it burnt his throat. Maybe it was just him though.

Sipping his water, he marvelled at the fact that his fellow students had pulled this off in less than a couple hours. It must have taken time for them to even find thinks, as well as cook. And not everyone had helped either. Were these people not Super High School Level Party Planners instead? Was there even a SHSL Party Planner?

Katio noticed Katrina sitting by the pool. She seemed to be alone, and though in swimwear, she seemed to have no intention of going into the water.

"You…umm…. not going in?" he asked, approaching her. He was a little afraid of her still, but he knew if they were to get out together then he had to work up the courage to trust everyone.

"No, not at the moment." She said, quite emotionlessly. She still had her dark shades on. The runner realised he hadn't seen her eyes once since he had met her. Well, if she didn't want to show them, he respected that.

"So…. how are you going?" Katio asked, trying to keep the conversation going, but it was becoming awkward to him.

"I'm… fine." She said, a little too stiffly. Even though she appeared to keep a cool demeanour, she seemed to be quite fazed, especially after what had previously happened. Katio wasn't sure if anyone had picked up on it, since no-one had said anything. Maybe she wasn't as cold and distant as she made out to be. It be good if she wasn't so mysterious.

"I'm going to go meet some others, do you mind."

"Not at all. Just be careful not to slip and break your neck."

Scratch that. She was **still **creepy.

He walked away, and after wandering a bit he came across Falkner, who was sitting on a plastic chair and eating a cupcake with purple icing. Falkner grinned as Katio approached, an gestured him over.

"Hey, how're you?" he asked as Katio sat down.

"I'm pretty good, you?"

Falkner's smile faltered for a second, before lighting up again. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Still no memory?" Katio asked. He was pretty sure that was another reason for Falkner's concern. It couldn't have been good, being in this situation and having lost their memory. He felt sorry for the guy.

"No. Ah, it's okay. I'm sure it'll come back!" he grinned. He seemed to be trying to keep his spirits high.

"Hey, try these cupcakes, they're the best!" he said,

"I'll go get one right now!"

"Grab another one for me!"

Katio nodded as he made his way back to the food section. Just there by the cupcakes was Marga.

"Uhh… hi Marga…" Katio said to the girl.

"Oh? Katio! Hello!"

He felt sorry for this girl too. If anything she was in a worse state than Falkner, with her disabilities and all. Still, like him, she seemed to have a sweet and optimistic spirit. People like these were exactly what Katio needed around to make him feel better.

"Hey, I'm getting Falkner and myself a cupcake. You want one?"

"Oh that'd be nice. Thanks so much!"

Katio reached up and grabbed one, with white fondant icing, and passed it to the girl. She took a bite out of it.

"Wow, these are really good!" she smiled, looking up in his vague direction.

"I'm sorry you couldn't swim Marga."

"It's no problem. You sound like you're having fun! Well, I'll be going, but maybe I'll see you!" she said, wheeling off.

Shrugging, Katio made his way back to the Falkner. It seemed Ace had also joined the group.

"Hey," he said, passing Falkner the cupcake, before taking a bite out of his own.

"Eurgh!" he spat, spitting out the cupcake.

" .Horrible!"

"It's chocolate!"

Katio shuddered. That was **not** chocolate.

"I don't even like chocolate."

"What!" Ace cried jumping into the conversation.

"Guys! Katio **doesn't like chocolate**!" he yelled, so almost everyone in the room could hear him.

"Shut up…." Katio murmured.

"Dude what?" Ib called from the other side of the room.

"You're missing out!" Fiona piped in.

Katio shuddered. It wasn't like Ace had to tell everyone that, it was embarrassing. Plus, that cupcake was horrible.

/

The party ended about an hour later, after some games were played. They got showered in the changing rooms, and while some people stayed back to play card games, Katio decided he wanted to just go to bed. It wasn't really late, but he just wasn't feeling up to any more social interaction. He was still embarrassed over Ace's outburst too.

He flopped back on his bed. Might as well get some shut eye.

/

It was pretty early in the morning when he got up. He was pretty thirsty, and his bathroom was still locked. He might as well grab some water from the kitchen.

As he passed the pool, he saw that the door was slightly ajar. He was about to close it, when something caught his eye.

The second he stepped into the room, he regretted it.

The water was tinted red, and there was blood splattered by the side of the pool. But the worst.

A figure was lying face down in the water. Their blonde hair was drifting around their face and their clothes were bloody near the back of their neck.

Fiona was dead.

**AHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR KILLING HER. EEH I FEEL BAD! BUT I NEEDED TO! B-BUT!**

**I'm so sorry guys, but the first killing happened. I really liked Fiona, she was sweet. But what had to be done was done.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
